As the speed of Internet traffic increases, on-demand television and video are becoming closer and closer to reality. The introduction of broadband networks, headend and terminal devices such as set-top boxes, and media such as DVD disks recorded with digitally compressed audio, video and data signals, for example, which utilize motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) compression standards, may provide sound and picture quality that is virtually indistinguishable from the original material. One of the most popular MPEG standards is MPEG-2, which provides the necessary protocols and infrastructure that may be used for delivering digital television or DVD contents with compressed audio, video and data signals. The MPEG-2 compression scheme compresses and packetizes the video content into MPEG-2 packets. A detailed description of the MPEG-2 standard is published as ISO/IEC Standard 13818.
In addition to the increasing speed of Internet transactions, continued advancement of motion picture content compression standards permit high quality picture and sound while significantly reducing the amount of data that must be transmitted. A compression standard for television and video signals was developed by the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), and is known as MPEG-2. An encoded bitstream, such as an MPEG-2 bitstream, comprises different types of data. For example, an MPEG-2 bitstream may comprise audio information, video information, and additional data. A transmitted MPEG-2 bitstream may be received by a set-top box (STB), for example, and the STB may further process the received bitstream. However, since the received bitstream comprises multiple types of data, the STB may utilize multiple tuners. Using multiple tuners to parse the received bitstream is time consuming and may result in processing delays. Furthermore, the STB may be utilized to change a current programming channel. However, after a programming channel is changed, previously processed data or “old” data is still left at various stages of the STB data pipeline. The previously processed data that is left in the STB data pipeline causes artifacts after the programming channel is changed.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.